


雌鸽

by Lanflame



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: John的一个夏天，心意软弱，被平静、平滑的鲜花吻过。…——在年轻的，什么都可能的时候





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

John十九岁，裹着一把寒风或电吻过的沉重乐器，小心地敲了敲教室的门。 里头似乎人声沸腾，他顿时紧张起来，想要逃避的念头，宛如一只呢喃的小兽。

“啊！你来了，Darling-----”

可是不等他返身，他就被拉了进去，活生生差点摔倒，一双手拘牵住他，他抬头，只看见一个模糊的摇荡的笑容。

软软的，声音有些像被什么吻过，鲜花奔漉，John忘了身后黯淡的雨天，他好像听见了缪斯和珍珠，沁着乌栗色，真可爱，不是吗？

他真可爱，不是吗？Freddie向后退了几步，心满意足地想。奇特的念头在他脑中旋转，太阳混着雨水打捞起炭火般的影，虹彩滴落，破碎，像是一只雌鸽子，春日的苍穹和流火玫色闪烁，他预感石头发亮，黎明震颤，鬈起的发，贝斯手在沐雨。实际上他在弹弦，在一个又一个盛宴间纯净地沉默，磕碰了一个又一个污粒的石头，芬芳地要求得火的腹、不期而爱。他在向呻吟的玛丽亚求起火山或甜美。

Brain还在专心地测试，他已经魂游方外，到达地狱。

“嗯。喂—喂。”黑发青年突然推了推他，他不满地侧头，Brain催促道：“你有什么要说的？”

他回神，环顾四方，才发现面试早已结束， 一地凌乱的碎片，没有人影。Roger气恼地坐在一边，看似对他们的对话无动于衷，可是显然才刚刚和吉他手吵过一架。

“我觉得，”Freddie说。

Roger发出了大声抱怨，“为什么连你也迟疑不定！”他烦躁地踢踢桌子，“快点决定，该死的他无懈可击，还需要什么疑问吗？”

“我只是要——”Brain反驳道。

“就要他。”Freddie斩钉截铁道。

“Yeah！”金发鼓手发出爆裂的欢呼，飞快地起身，跑到门边，探出头左看右看，急急往颇远处的年轻人那边奔去：“喂，嗯，Deac—John，你被录取了！”

他边跑边招手，过于灿烂的笑容把John震得脸红。他的嘴唇掀动了几下，一个字都还说不出来，鼓手已将他拉过，几乎是拽着他似的，将他推进教室。“你还不清楚我们的名字？现在跟你介绍一下。”

“Roger，慢一点，你吓到他了。” Freddie不满地责备道，侧过身，柔和地对男孩说，“欢迎加入，亲爱的。他是Roger Taylor，我们的鼓手，坐在后面的那位是Brain May, 我们的吉他手，至于我，”他把John从金发鼓手那里解救出来，帮他拿过沉沉的器具：“我是Freddie Mercury. 乐队主唱，很高兴认识你。”

“啊、好，好……非常高兴加入你们。”John有些昏沉，却奇异地感到自由。面前摇摇晃晃的黑眼睛，让他从羞怯的壳挣脱一瞬。“非常荣幸。”他说，回了一个笑。

Brain站了起来。好像春天地凶猛，Roger没有看见似的，已开始收拾起桌子上的东西，Freddie只是微笑地看着他。John飞快地转开眼神，只能独自面对。他有种预感，风信子和受惊的鱼，将在未来遇见，少女和生命的巨大瞳孔、春天的心脏，滴尽而死，泥涂残废凶蛮、眼睛勇猛；他紧张地后退，几乎摸索到深厚的门把手，这时Brain说：“我们该准备下一次演出了。”

John想握一握自己的乐器，才察觉已移交至歌手手中。他抬头，歌手的黑眼睛闪过一丝调皮的安慰。

“谢、谢——谢。”John说，尽量正常地放松了下来，舌尖些许发软。

 

 

 

 

这个夏天实际上很糟，John面临着的是居无定所。他摆弄着自己的Deacy amp，一个朋友，一只被俘的蝴蝶，月亮和奶酪的气味。他听着夜的惊盈，野蛮而深厚，白日中他们四人排演紧密，让人惊讶。这世界常常以爱和狂欢的样子示人，对年轻的他来说，却多半只是苦涩，怒气贴着身体一点一点啸散，拨弄琴弦的记忆，揉着妄想的代理人气味，梦中惊盈渔网似地捞起，在医院外向他招手；独身的妈妈，层叠的洗物，梦幻的、不梦幻的童年。沉闷得颤抖、一无所有的时光，他觉得自己只是张白纸，懵懵懂懂，怒气在这时候又回来，失踪的力气一瞬间弹聚起，炽浓又陌生，无处可发。

成为贝斯手；春天探入腹中。他低头，缀浪成焰，手掌中的小物件转来转去，Brain、Roger与Freddie还在争吵。他们醉酒奔漉（除了John），短短的一两周Freddie对John升起了保护欲，并不愿让他沾酒。醉酒时争吵起来凌乱不堪，神话一般晃晃荡荡，John听着，剪裁下一两个小字母，作自己专心摆弄的小物件的背景乐。是诅咒，也是礼物，很奇怪，他喜欢机械。Roger突然从身后袭来，软软的金发浓蜜地垂下肩侧，灵魂像是月桂叶，他一下子传递进John的灵魂，手掌越过年轻的John肩头，拿薄暮似的玻璃高脚杯晃浪，“试一试，”他轻笑，断断续续，时时清醒，像是望见一只暴力又成熟的怪物，催促John走入奔荡成焰、放荡的河流。John闭上眼、又睁眼，他觉得面前的人们像是如此熟悉，是罪恶和放荡的气息，也诱人吞下。

“谢谢。”他喃喃地说，纤长的、堕落的太阳跌入诗歌，也许明天就憔悴至死了吧；他慢慢将肉桂树和大地饮入腹中，在吉卜赛人的城市、罐装蜂蜜和海。夏的气息。Freddie却突然捉住John的手，“你应该小心些，dear.”歌手皱眉，John已经抬头，轻惚地晃过笑容。

是这种笑。Freddie伸手，扶起跌撞欲起的年轻孩子。他看见梦中的自己，死亡的气息将他们唤醒，寄宿学校中，那种野蛮浪荡孩子轻浮的笑，洒满云光和月桂，熬了十几年的声音，温馨和蔼的火，在重压的、那憔悴的脸上浮现。曾经曾经，他逃离不得。火焰的情身盛开有罪吗？

他没有意识，手指已经轻柔摩挲过贝斯手的颊，像是抚慰，呢喃般散进了风，也或像保证。

 

 

 

 

我也不想这样；你，或你养育我之前，询问过我是谁吗？渐渐地，他也给他们说一点自己的事，水光折灭，烂荡升起，缺乏激情。他们创作。那种保护欲温热，熬了十几年的气味，重压下析烂。爱可以杀人，不知为什么，他不想求救。Freddie看着他，目光柔和，沉褐色像鲜花和圣母，夜如一匹受伤的赤裸马，月和沙子熬尽咖啡。他喜欢这样。总是在他身边，找到灰绿色的安意，茕茕地，钟声和竞技场消失在风的下边。Freddie说的事，他都仔细听，那位年长的歌手，鼓励他也被聆听。一次两次舌尖的滑下，他说出了自己，颤动的，毫无顾忌，除了最腐蚀的那感受。但是他又错觉，Freddie似乎都懂，知道些什么，他不知道。也不想深究，如今如此便好；再不需要什么。

毕竟只有一个夏天（过了这个夏天，他决定…），今日此时此刻，烦恼突然飘去，他睁大眼，四处看，勉强相信，对年长的歌手露出笑容。他是真心感谢，歌手不唱歌时候声音软焰，搏击着萤火虫或蟋蟀露珠，在街角灼热。他明明没说什么，他奇异地感到自由，无意识地，年轻的孩子向Freddie的方向又蜷缩了几寸，仿佛将落入依偎。歌手正迷失在自己的石榴石般灵感里，哝哝地无意识，抚过John的鬈发，蓬松、幼软，烟雾间惺忪坠下。是一两个巴黎鲜嫩的气息。他叹息，仿佛描摹过枝形吊灯中的诗歌，最苦难的火，埋去迷茫的啜泣。他想救这个孩子，在最不自大的意义，温软的孤独，野草或星川间，——去捞出曾经的同类，即使是一种他也不明白的冲动。是了；是这样。“John，你不想弹贝斯吗？”歌手调笑般轻柔，低头问。去试试吧。他的眼笑声芬芳弥漫，很少怒火。那是魔法，John懵懵懂懂，拉拽过琴弦，指尖澹软滑过。

 

_来吧，鹿角湿透_

_奇美拉 月亮和奶酪_

_让时间诞生在疯子里_

_走吧，优雅的鹿_

_天堂的名字她记不清楚了_

 

“好，很好。”Roger这时凑过来，酒杯还在乱跳，歌手睨了他一眼，金发鼓手一点都不在乎，笑嘻嘻插入乐声，花瓣卸尽了，弹拨下一音，鼓手惊呼，蓝眼睛专注地盯着。

“天啊，Deacy，是魔法！”

 

_这是个朦胧深滋的湖泊，优雅又丰满_

_一大群老鼠在城内狂奔_

_眼睛滑了一跤_

_2666的 公墓_

_拳击手流着血_

_走吧，天堂的名字 她记不清楚了_

 

是地狱败坏了孤独，蓝眼睛专注地盯着他，必须得选择逃掉才行。活跃的，爱情和死亡，像是今夜才有，花瓣卸尽了，蝴蝶也只是虫子，冻僵的虫，尝着太多禁果，最幸福、最孤独、最疯狂温柔的深处，错觉的声音指引着我，任人啃食。

“很好啊，Deaky, ”金发鼓手笑了，目光一点一点升起，即使不求救，也会被捉住，动弹不得；“我们会很合拍的。”

那目光，被平静、平滑的鲜花吻过。Freddie轻松地笑了，在旁补充了一句：“以及饮酒。”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

怎么会有这样的夏天，罐装的蜂蜜软性凶恶，罪火、午后的吻过的沉香木、月亮鲜嫩，爱如枯叶，在梦幻边缘，滩涂石榴。那是自我抗辩的本能，在午后饮酒，从公园或广场，我们的孤独或疯狂野蛮生长，蝴蝶湿乎乎，灵魂垂下河水颤抖，给自己受洗。夜如神祇或鸽子，在欲望里，郁金香死亡，有谁碰落了杯，色如灰烬，John已将酒液饮入灵魂。并不是浅尝辄止、也非细微洁白，橄榄雨和莲花的风景，盐与迷迭香灰绿，柔软，吻在他的唇上。哦，不，是他在吻。金发的鼓手捉住他，“你可以喝，Deaky, ”他在唇分开时候低声说，“但是别这样。”

“怎么样？”他迷迷糊糊地想，几乎记不清自己的性别，罐装蜂蜜似的金发，黑人灵歌的声音，钻石，跳房子。激动而浓烈地，被吻，撩起火焰的碎身、炼狱的情块，平静得、星星捞起，黎明来临前，虹光滤过冰川，時間延续着飞灰和恸哭，在公园的拉丁文诗，金盏花色、他们于此沉沦，醉为奴隶。爱与坏血统与狂欢与世界，鲜花和神女游荡地，地中海式的橄榄或幽谷，荡过死荫似，一个一个。谁要当包法利，醉倒的Roger有一天大笑着说，他妈的这是谁我都不知道，你就在我腿上睡去吧；冰山、自由，蛇结一般，铃兰与果实被吞食下，曼荼罗和薄伽梵歌飘渺烧尽，赞美歌睡熟了。影子湿透，摇篮中月亮怨叹地转动，或许是青春，迦太基取消了喧哗，香蕉鱼和好日子。蛇结一般。森林从瘸腿者的断指中，滚流而出，爱与坏血统与狂欢与世界，鲜花和神女游荡地，路和雾气颤抖的城堡。黑桃皇后，血淋淋的羊毛地毯，无限延展的腹上无尽的春天，冽云峡谷，海水下的箭。祂哭泣着，倒下，不再回头，沙漠燃烧，关节炎和果酱新死在战场。时间窃取了十字架，遗忘的河，黎明来临前如白巨的月光爬上冰川，棕红木舟擦拭着巨蟒，我们谁都在呼唤绿色的爱情。爱情。也对，否则他们为什么在吻？辗转的、浓烈的、不愿结束的吻，指尖滑过的柔蜜金发，他抓住，也被捉住了腰肢，动弹不得，被吻。

 

 

 

 

“完了？”他恍恍惚惚地想，倒在床上。

 

 

 

 

Freddie与Roger，小心地把年轻的孩子安放在床上，一时刻间，谁都没开口。

他们看向熟睡的他，目光同时移开，看向彼此。

“你在干什么，darling！”Freddie盛气凌人，指斥道。

“如你所见。——”鼓手耸耸肩，摇荡似地满不在乎。

“你不能这样。”

“怎样？”

“这不公平。”

“什么？”

Freddie看起来疲惫不堪，恨不得要吞了他的金色脑袋。

“For fuck’s sake, Roger,”他说，最后只是扇了一下他的后颈，“去清醒一下。”

 

 

 

 

John醒来，什么也听不见，自己一人下了床，寻找痕迹。他跌跌撞撞，酒热未醒，奇怪地并不晕眩，只在盗窃或灵魂的末端，骨骼之尾，越来越不能忽视，清澈如子弹。他身在一所监狱：一瞬逃离之后，愈发恢弘，像是错影，也是真实，他看不见的东西。几世纪，几十瞬，最后的吻一半诅咒，一日长如鲜花，虎和鸽子蜜如霜降。

 “你在做什么，亲爱的？”

在舌底。Freddie的声音伴来光，歌手点开灯，担忧地站在门边。“不，没、没什么事。”John有些惊慌。Freddie目光柔和地看着他，一小会儿沉默，然后笑了起来，“你在我和Roger的公寓里，想呆多久就呆多久。”

“可、可是……”

“忘了吗？昨天你大声答应过的。”

“我——”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”歌手安抚地笑了，笑起来眼睛清澈、温柔，像是什么烦恼都能融化，“你昨天喝了酒突然叹息地，稀里哗啦地哭起来，”说到这些，他咬字间，一种柔和的软弱，“说你无处可去，这个夏天很不开心。我说，可以住在我们这里，你就又哭得更凶了。”“我、我都不记得……”John脸红澎湃，不知是被什么激涌起，Freddie却似乎瞬间变了，神情灵活、发亮，扬声宣布：“——虽然很小，但是这里有我和Roger的两张床，我们三个人轮流睡沙发，每夜让另外两人睡在床上，怎么样？”

“我……”John张口欲语，舌尖像是孤寂地死去，泛着暴雨和酒液。

“亲爱的，不要旅费。”Freddie眨眨眼，灵动光亮，谁能拒绝呢？

孩子站在那里。要再等等，他才能意识此刻汹涌的感激，而他先感到的只是压倒性的盲目——非常陈旧的，反复上演，让他面无表情，呆立原地。老剧本。灵魂和海贝和十字架，月亮、玻璃和小酒馆的吻，他夤夜在孤独中挣扎，整月整月、整年整年，他独自地，攀爬下熟悉的痛苦，静默地等着灯去火凉中失望的眼神。

但Freddie却微笑地站在海边，只是等待。

“哦，亲爱的，”歌手惊呼，尾音辗转落入歌剧似颤音，黑眼睛笑弯弯，“不来感谢我一下吗？”

公主被施了魔法；是的，他突然惊醒，匆匆莽莽，咬字之间，John睁大眼，一只未熟的小兽，春心深紫，望向魔术师和萤火，些微跌退了一二步。

——他都懂。他确实都懂。

时间缠身，邪恶、悲惨、又聪明，John的喉间滚过梦般的几声，柔昵不堪。几近呻吟一般，他伫立，亲爱的，不来感谢我一下吗？——他一鼓气扑跌进年长的青年怀中。

 “亲爱的……”歌手惊讶地稳稳接住，看向怀中接住的蓬热。时间未熟的春，幼软的、未长大，哭泣，懵懂的，John贴着歌手的胸膛，孤零零，气力失尽，他身体中乳色的露珠和溪流，如爱般地粗大笨重，未几，醒来，咬字凶恶，朝他的心尖叫：你在干什么！酒液的热，消逝如风中之腹，孩子的眼竟浓热起来，些许颤抖，不愿相信，——却没力气离开。鲜花被窃，他颤抖，等着，却感到一双手犹豫、柔切地覆上他的背部。

“亲爱的，我值得这么珍贵的礼物吗……？”他听见自语般的呢喃，符号似地砸向他，有些迟疑，却摇荡着睡熟，抱着他，为他抵挡辉煌的厌恨；美蛮凶地窜上脊骨，孤独曾于凹凸的森林，飞絮般迷路。但此刻，此刻什么都没有，玛丽亚呻吟着，银白色的火似巴黎，在世界深处跳房子。抚慰一颗心，素不相识，却早已相识的一颗心。不要他的回答。很久很久，他们站在那儿。

“谢、谢谢。”John轻轻哝语。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小炯有地方住了，耶


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

抚慰我，抚慰我千百次。用行将就木的温柔，看着我。亲爱的，我亲爱的，日光游走，遥远、遥远地。

 

 

 

  

黄昏时，银车子。

爱丽丝梦见了花，或是狮子，世界坦率地，甜蜜堕落。

他睡去，几只山羊的眼睛盯着他，休息室外熙熙攘攘，亲密的接触，棕黑色的故土。从眼睛到牙齿，见到世界末日，诱惑光彩夺目，拉我受审。

他在写、他唱歌，但是他什么都不懂。他自己什么都不懂，只能仰面睡下：这个早上，我的爱无处发放，只好仰面躺下。希米舞，狐步舞，黑底舞，让玛伽落泪，黄玻璃喘气。他没有长大，但是为什么要？这个世界，于他又是什么？——只是一句话的热烈，神秘地慈悲，他哭了。混浊、肮脏、细碎，白兰地赤裸，云雀淹死月桂树下，沙。要看见自己，在镜中，梦呓般的灾难，候鸟般，他掩去面目，自负又自卑，辉煌幻烂的变形记。也许不能再这样了，他说，那就默认下失败，像刺猬、像命运般被咀嚼啊。

 

 

 

 

“好了，亲爱的，快醒来。”

也不是黄昏；不是夜。熙熙攘攘，蜂蜜涩绿，吻起来，甜蜜凄苦得几乎如圣歌，栗色的罅隙挡满了锈蚀，灾殃一般，我们在门后火热交谈，谁都没提及登台。偶尔，目光流转，漏落了几次眼神，游向沙发。

——才不；Roger心中想，理所当然；谁也抢不走。贝斯手灰不溜秋，像只小动物，在沙发上睡着，蝴蝶有永恒的喜悦，像滑稽的暴雨。鼓手闭眼睛。镜子灯下绯红，一片狼藉，眼球上投下第十二夜灾殃，色泽如玛瑙似的，吻得馥郁间诅咒。是仲夏夜；整夜，整夜的鲜花，或琥珀中的奥菲莉亚，夜溪在哭丧卑鄙，云朵葳蕤中熟透。我是怎么了？这未到手的幸福，就是诅咒。想找人争斗——

Freddie转过了眼。

 

 

 

 

“亲爱的，快醒来啊。”

——John迷迷糊糊，在细细地深渊，柔迟的背部，恸哭般醒来。漆黑的时间优雅，摇荡可笑，宛如痛苦割开了才华。孩子猛得睁眼，他想起自己不该如此。过了这个夏天，他决定……

但他抛弃了——

“亲爱的，你醒了？”

在房子敞开，狂欢的圣殿，Freddie的声音传荡过来，John猛得回头，惊慌失措地看向歌手。

“对、对不起！对不起！”孩子几乎慌失，盲乱地抱着贝斯，弦勒进手指。

“为什么要道歉？”年长的青年笑得疑惑又狡黠，用目光向John抛去一吻，“是我坚持纵容你睡的, darling. 你知道的，看见你这样紧张，我会多么难过啊？”

是这样。那火妩媚馨鲜，烧灼他，整个夏日。Freddie的友爱奢侈、温柔、又狂欢，而他却自卑。一切是从那次开始的；那次演出：年轻的手掌越过他的肩头，混乱的疾病，吊丧般蒙住他，终于他决定……

“亲爱的，”歌手在他晃神间，如滑稽的暴雨，葳蕤的吻，降临他身边，贝斯手怯弱地往后索索，生活的真实从未向他展开，他躲开歌手的目光。

“ ** _Darling,_** ” Freddie皱眉，电光火石间，察觉了John。不要看我，不要看我，John心里叫喊，弦勒索入手指，哭泣着堕入垂死祭祀，不要看我；这是拿枪的垂死之手，日光流尽，垂死辛冷的暴雨，目光出众，自卑的，火。我曾存在，我曾有过，但我将要一无所有。Freddie轻柔却不容置疑地，将John的手指拿开，“Darling? ”

辛冷的浪翼……覆满诡异的光昏；那些思绪，不值一提。——贝斯手的发，鲜热的枫糖色，是金色的那种甜香，他突然熟识，笑了起来，“没，——没什么。”贝斯手眼睛弯弯，笑起来，像是鲜热的山间。枫糖色，金色。

 “Roger已经不耐烦了。”良久（似乎），Freddie说。

永不沉沦的肉体，虚伪的胜利。你，你是鲜新油热的火，奶酪色，枫糖色，枫丹白露，布鲁克林，神秘地，奥秘的习俗，还有……

他知道事情还没完。

他低头躲过歌手的目光，匆匆赶往鼓手所在之处。

Freddie的脚步声随后而至，像是剪不断的春水陵藻。

隔天，他们吃早餐。在一种微妙的爱与堕落，让他们转开彼此的目光。

 

 

 

 

血中银色的幽谷，他们沉默，被俘。

他知道，他是不可能逃离的。云朵葳蕤或是熟透，金色的甜香，罐装蜂蜜，软性黄金，花瓣泻尽。他早该知道自己是什么人，写着消失或平庸，不该逃离或反抗，应该好好地与母亲谈一谈。反正，路的尽头，什么都没有。什么都没；我是吊丧的疾疫，而你，你是灾殃。我恨你，在你未出生之前，天真又惊惶地，在你未出生之前，我己经了解了你。那不是艺术才能，是堕落。狂欢的圣殿，狼和篝火灰烬，谁能消失在谁里面呢？滑稽的，不停地暴雨，像是谁的触摸，他不能记得了。……是的，不能。John捂住脸，森夜里酒杯歪斜了一地，骨碌碌如灾殃，闪烁精巧。他庆幸今夜Roger出门寻欢前，给他留下了足够的“藏品”，过去时间的爱抚，是个朦胧深约的琥珀，逃脱火焰般的手，圣特莱莎；孤独腾空莫名，他已躲了Freddie几日，沮丧地鲜花枯凋，是金色的那种甜香，灾殃。这是妙不可言的东西，世界于此劫夺，滩涂滑稽。珊瑚色，蝴蝶，飓风在十二级地自残。那个幽灵，黑死病，darling，我的darling, 你是短暂的、羞怯的火——我怎能唤醒你？

“你喝多了，John.”Freddie轻轻地说，拿走John手上的酒杯。

“你是假的？”他抬头，恍恍地笑，也许没笑，是意志的天使，不寒而栗的深狱。这诞生的时刻，无能为力。

“真的。”就在这一瞬一夜之间，全发生了。热浪——情弥。

“真的？”闭上眼，停在Freddie半跪在他膝前，自膝抚上他的脸颊的手中，John最后问了一次。

“真的。”

这不是才能，是堕落；剪不断的春水，飓风十二级地自由，如琥珀般深绿，葳蕤或熟透。我，一如以往，不寒而栗，坐在地狱中。

 

 

 

 

他想，这一切都是怎么发生的呢？

热浪情弥，他的身体，他的骨骼，摹在掌下些微地支棱，其余的却是温柔的火。每一片，都烧燎到他的身上，凶蛮，呼啸地延荡，揪住他的心，从污秽中抛起，废墟鲜花朽烂后皑皑燃烬，一个炙烤的，盈盈的吻，封缄住地狱和秘语，月掀起的火虔诚下落，黎明在他舌底，他搅荡着贪婪品尝，不够，总是不够，无数的战争在他心里融开，就像年长的青年将润滑液倒入他的指尖，让他揉开自己。他懵然未懂，顺着指示，由虚无缤纷的辙迹一路隐匿，路过血液的流淌，海葵的哀雾，蔓延，炙烤，涓滴的战栗酒液，迷离中他的指骨进入他的腿间。Freddie在他身下受难般，祈求地发出呻吟，John是那暗淡蛊惑的孩子，从一开始就是，闪烁地、灿烂地探究他，柔软的美是祈祷的肉体，贝斯手的指根骨碌甜美，细心地好似询问灵魂，年长的主唱声尾中埋着茫茫的抽颤，叫他更深些。“这是最后的了，”贝斯手小声又不解地说，仍旧礼貌，指尖偶然刮过更深处，Freddie欲怒交织，命令他前身：“那该死地就拿 **别的** 东西进来！”彗星和瓶塞摇曳着目光泄泄，黑色皇后双身一体，照在Freddie身上如葱茏的绮梦，渴翠的乳汁滴下他的影子，流入眸中，一点一点升起，直到磨损，John不知何时已躺在年长的青年身下，身体中淡漠的时辰逃逸成甘甜的影子，做成青铜和发黄的吻，他给他戴上奇异的翅膀，周流般，透着浓金，紫色的狂藤崩坠，神秘纯真地，缠绕住他，John发现不知何时，自己已经一丝不挂，Freddie覆身在他颈边的亲吻，轻得像是莲馨花上的勿忘我，巴黎打起了战争，诸神的节日欢乐、醇颤，浓幻得粉碎，畅流。他闭上眼睛。Freddie的亲吻在继续，沿着锁骨侧身而下，穹顶般哀愁，或许是他的错觉，灯火通明的肺部，琳琅的精灵，夜幕的烟草，践踏后的鲜花……春天，春天什么时候如此飞扬跋扈呢？在他身上的人太过灿烂、耀眼，暮色的桅杆浇薄着美，吻进他的声音，天光被晒干，胭脂色晨曦浓得孤独，褶皱中活泼的慈悲。John迷迷惑惑地想着这些，下身立起，浑然不知，听见Freddie昏盈的惊叫，沉睡般地挺身，将自己送入青年口中。不，不是巴黎的战争，他闭上眼，白日在抢劫梦境，忧郁摇撼，太阳将水裁剪，向日葵层云奇特地咚咚，咚咚，无拘无束、含笑的女神，容光地摇动，在他杂沓的骨架间抚摸伤痕，花蜜鸩酒般，流下旋风啜泣的光迹。John涌出一声哭喊，Freddie笑着，像握着葳蕤的春，握住年轻的身体，他的眸荒诞贫困，却渴望着健壮的、稳稳当当、憧憧的火。

“你勃起了。”他轻声说，声音被天使吻过，袅袅地不稳，回荡在圣堂，“Darling.”

 

 

 

 

我不幸成为谁的驴子，在奔漉中沉盈。

 “我以为你在录音室录音……”

“亲爱的，我怎么录得下？”吻的间隙，他喃喃，迷乱地在贝斯手颊边又献下一吻。

在舌底，舌尖，舌的尾。“原、原来你也喝、喝酒了。”他咯咯地笑了起来，喘声粗浊，身下是最坚硬的岩石。

 “嘘。亲爱的，专心。”那声音指引他，童年跌泻下，云层如泥般，天堂狂野，辉煌，枯萎却自由，饥饿地嗜好一切。

 

 

 

 

柔软的森林，海藻，夜的火，霓虹的海，甜蜜、嶙峋狂漾的吻，一浪又一浪，睡莲消长，颤颤地脱胎换骨，蓬盛的躲藏的鲜亮嘴唇，堕落在他的身体，迷茫中光是铅青，堕在John发间，Freddie看见了，怜爱地伸手去抚，却触到最蓬勃的小兽，把他带入欲狱最深处去。他们不用说话就能交流，沉漉的身体，流荡的废铁，析出了蝴蝶月桂，鲜花怨言的拳角，他两腿微微分开，让John进来，年轻人的触摸彷徨中滑着莽莽和奄容，他对此没有怨言，耐心地捉过他的手，引导他抚遍自己。他从来不很热爱自己的身体，但是今夜，今夜不同，John的发缀着明媚的棕和潮紫，欲望如石榴，绚烂斑驳，他只是注视着，就像陷入一场熟透的、呐喊的屠杀，屠杀掉所有的盛宴、乱云、皱纹、绸缎、和永恒，屠尽天真或羞怯，时间与日光，海，翅翼，石头，美人鱼和血。他只要他。只要拥有他。年轻人燃烧的呢喃如白色的羔羊，滚在喉咙深处呜呜咽咽，Freddie轻柔地拍着他的背，让他律动起来：“没事的，没事的。”“痛，……痛不痛？”贝斯手啜泣着，被自身寄居的野兽，迫得酒快要醒了，高塔上的公主越过覆盆子晨曦，皎皎地颤栗，Freddie温柔地揽过他，让他俯身，季节吱嘎地，他们亲吻。John呻吟着，进得更深，听着Freddie应起的颤抖，恍然地追过去，一下，又一下，天性中的律动捉过节奏，很快那名歌者愉悦地、无助地吟了出声，流泻着漫过耸荡的床榻，月光倾斜，人造的穹海和幻梦，歪斜着亲吻，黯淡，John觉得自己在吻着清新鲜嫩的云尖，Freddie昏痴中咬着的唇瓣似翩跹的蝶，他看了忍不住伸手去摸，那里有两人才吻过的痕迹，可是不够，还不够，他不知要证明什么，无从证明，圣母抛下鲜花，死去后有增无减，彤红的，苍灰已似深夜，但是Freddie接纳他的那部分才是真正的夜。那幸福的、疯狂的深处。贝斯手轻轻地呼了一口气，若地狱也有往昔，撒旦坠落前病疚孱弱的样子，最后的眸光，最后的天真。他——他今夜——今夜是洪水，往昔和蜘蛛一起奔流，他在Freddie的身体里留下深深的痕迹，但是太阳，太阳，所有的悲剧和戏剧，所有的月桂枝和苍穹，都不够，不够，时间是骷髅，水晶的絮鸣像彗星，神宫，童年。他的少年一去不复返了，他没有怨言。

“晚安。”倒在Freddie身上前，他喃喃地吻了吻他的唇角，轻得像梦之花，不带一丝洪水或饥渴的爱欲（它们奔流在他身体），他像亲吻彩虹色的慰藉，向他道晚安。

 

 

 

 

半夜，John醒了。宛如白花花的眼睛，析出了蝴蝶与月桂。他没醒。似醒未醒，他听见自己的诗。

这个夏天John听见了断不成章地、诗：

 

这个幽灵新鲜漂亮，十分和蔼、可亲，滚落到死了。

 

如同水滴分离出来的梦境 鹿角湿透 奇美拉

一块陨石 妹妹的脸

如同看风景，如同出门

又冷又热，水银似的蝴蝶，在牢狱孤独

是什么——什么歌

一块陨石，妹妹在叹息

糖煮的 陨石 星星有眼睑吗？

他睡着了 答录机 一直：发抖

 

 

世界公路的黑死病

豹子，粉的，声音哀大

请说起那些 骨头被绞死的 监狱

蕾丝 椅子 和整齐鳄鱼

无人记得，琥珀般深绿

 

 

四人死于一个  一个没有通知另一个

像是煤炭，小又黑，救生圈，

在海底睡醒之睫毛 和，爵士乐

但是，手拿的拐杖 是新鲜的迷茫，

火山里 是理论的伎俩

 

 

暴雨 咽气 尼罗河，三角洲——莲花，鳄鱼？

 睡不睡着的疙瘩般 飙车，沙漠般

杏仁或柑橘，滚打着奶酪，智利人；

智利人，黎巴嫩，圣殿灰烬，香柏

以斯拉哭了。

 

 

比如那个侏儒 没人为她落泪

每输掉一次，荒原都在欢笑

刺柄芒花 厌倦的几个世纪

隔绝的恶 谁还记得？

晚霞，黎巴嫩，醒来就掉泪

新奇，又困窘 雅歌的 红番花

你的罪行 想一想就 好低沉

 

 

（奶酪和红番花

  罪行琥珀深绿）

 

 

这些人观看竞技场

一夜 一日 万火，归一

罪犯遵行的城市

绪论是孪生子

 

 

紫色的，陨石的太阳

——人人如此

 

 

居然，要说心里话

死火和枪 山峰，海水的翅膀

毫无道理——伤感的水

强悍地 低沉地去死

你满意了？

有时候挪不动的乌云

两个小时里，突然之间

尘土向下推 孤独和万有引力

饱满馨黄 拳击，树；衬衣和夜

车灯 迷路的村镇

那是双峰的霜降 撒下了砖头；

梦懂了

 

 

我不懂

是新鲜 但愿

一头黑马，天色稍稍，星

我 不寒而栗

 

 

你是 意志的天使

从罪霭中滑下

琥珀般深绿

柔滑鲜花

那时他，“她”，还只是 羞怯的火

时间 由季节轮廓

自卑地沦落 钟声 发抖中笑了

我听见 更大的笑声

永恒，撒旦，离城中不远

是光晕和悲剧，鲜花，

失踪的狮子，吃掉万国的沙漠

痛苦中 谁都没忘

 

 

时间经过羞涩的火 砌成

了你

恩惠的慈善 如法炮制

“为什么不能死，”你问

这说明，我们生活在一个疯狂里

 

 

飓风十二级在自残 十分偶然

柴郡猫 在打拳击

所有的罪行

柔嫩地 熟透 现实 如此地坚固

在这最后一夜

为了平息饥饿感

钢琴上的天空 像海

随便喝 龙舌兰

漏出的音乐光线 绿的

空气隆起 天堂像尸体

色泽涣烂，……罕见的，肮脏的火

 

 

何等辛苦的暴雨，把腰掐得青紫

他拿出一本诗集，像是要布道

“只要是人类，就能得救”

长长的灯光 撒一地

 

 

我 不寒而栗

 

 

 “我不寒而栗……”他念着最后的句子，又睡了过去。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thunderbolt and lightning very very frighten me.！——
> 
> Yes, 是炯妹攻
> 
> 写到最后脑海中不自觉地滑出了这个句子


End file.
